lostpediafandomcom_da-20200214-history
Brugerdiskussion:Rasmus Ni
__TOC__ Velkommen Engelsk Original Velkomsts besked: Welcome! Hi Rasmus Ni -- we are excited to have Lostpedia as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Lostpedia" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Angela Dansk Oversat til dansk: Velkommen! Hej Rasmus Ni -- vi er glade for at have Lostpedia som en del af Wikia samfundet! Tak, fordi du vil deltage, og vi vil gerne give dig nogle tips til at hjælpe dig i gang med at gøre din wiki stor. Dine første fire trin: 1. Opret din Bruger Side - dette er et godt sted at introducere dig selv (og øve wiki-redigering!) 2. Tilføj et logo - lære at skabe et logo billede, derefter for at tilføje det til wikien. Opret en artikel på denne wiki: width=30 3. Opret din første 10 artikler - brug boksen til højre for at oprette ti sider, og start hver eneste med et par sætninger. For eksempel, hvis du starter en wiki om en TV serie, kan du oprette en artikel for hver hovedperson og for hver episode af serien. 4. Rediger din Forside - tilføj interne links til de ti artikler, du lige har oprettet, og eventuelle andre forbedringer du kan tænke på. Når du har gjort disse fire ting, har du oprettet et stor udgangspunkt -- din wiki ser venlig og klar til besøgende. Du kan derefter invitere nogle venner til at hjælpe dig med at oprette de næste tyve sider, og udvide dem, du har bygget. Fortsæt! Jo flere sider du kan oprette og linke til hinanden, jo før, at andre, der søger efter "Lostpedia" vil kunne finde dit projekt i søgemaskiner, jo før kan de læse dit indhold, og vil være med til redigeringen. Hvis du har flere spørgsmål, har vi lavet et komplet sæt af hjælpe sider, eller du kan kontakte os via vores . Glem ikke at tjekke andre wikis på Wikia for idéer om layout, organisering af dine sider, og meget mere. Ha' det sjovt! Bedste ønsker, Angela ---- Oversat af Desmondd og redigeret af ;) Det er iorden;) - Desmondd 7. aug 2009, 14:20 (UTC) Ugens artikel Jeg synes at, ligesom på Wikipedia, der kommer en "ugens artikel" som man jo så kan stemme om. På den måde vil vi måske få flere brugere.